Hidden but Heard
by CarpeNoctemSeizeTheNight
Summary: She was a musician in her free time but never played for people just kept her songs on a USB. She lost it though. How could losing a small chip change everything so drastically. (Please read I'm not good at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters from the Mortal Instruments that's Cassandra Clare.**

**Jace 24**

**Clary 23**

**Izzy pov**

"Izzy I have to leave can you watch this" Clary yelled into the almost empty tattoo parlor that Izzy owned lifting the pair of keys with a USB connected to it so that black haired girl could see for the other side of the room.

"Sure, leave it on the counter I'll grab it in a bit. Where are you going anyway?" Izzy shouted to Clary while fixing up her tattoo station from her last costumer. "Luke's, I need to by a new USB used all the space on my last one." Clary replied with a chuckle.

"Why don't you ever post your songs or just let me give it to my brother. He could give you a record deal." Izzy questioned again like many other times. "I've told you no-one would like them as well as they are too personal." Clary said rolling her eyes. "I'm leaving, bye Izzy see you in a bit." Clary shouted after the door slammed behind her.

Izzy turned to the USB on the front counter inching toward it; grabbing it she removed the USB from the chain and pocketed it.

It was 6:25 pm 5 minutes till closing '_No one would be coming at this time'_ Izzy's mental monologue told her. Grabbing her bag and twisting the open sign to show closed. She ran out locking the parlor's door and getting into her car, she sped to her brother's work knowing he would be there always working late.

**Jace pov**

He always stayed late at work, wanting to finish some new record deal or such, only leaving work at 10:00 pm or so. This time it was for another search to find a new client to give a record deal to. Though it was a dead-end search it seemed.

"Jace?" a voice came from behind the door. "Yes?" He questioned. "Your sister is here can she come in?" Jace's assistant, Helen, asked opening the door and looking in with a small, kind smile. "Yes let her in." Jace replied glancing at Helen.

"Hi Jace" Izzy smirked walking through the door. "What do you want Izzy." Jace sighed looking up from his computer annoyingly.

"Oh, I just wanted to drop by like any good sister you know. I don't get to see you often otherwise unlike Alec who I employ." She said slyly. "Oh, really" Jace replied raising one eyebrow.

"Oh fine, your still trying to find a new client right?" Izzy questioned exasperated. "Yes, Why" He asked curiously.

"Nothing just wondering what my big brother is doing in his busy life." Izzy says furtively. "Now I need to leave and so do you." Jace said exasperated getting up to leave. "Ok, bye" Izzy said turning and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the characters from the Mortal Instruments that's Cassandra Clare. I'm sorry it took me so long to post, but hope you enjoy.**

**Jace 24**

**Clary 23**

**Jace pov**

_Last time I loved someone _

_Was when I couldn't speak_

_Followed everyone's lead…blindly_

_One face in a crowd always drowned out from shining_

_Cause who would look back to see that broken heart _

_That one living in a shell that couldn't restart their heart_

_That one who gave you the dollar and took the dime _

_To risk their lives for another's happy ending_

_That friend that took the blame for the reason you should have went to jail_

_That person who never left even when it was raining_

_A one in a million that you could never find them again if they left_

_In a facade you hide yourself from pain and feeling_

_Covering in an armor that can't be broken_

_Even when life's not fair you get over it_

_When you get compared to others you live through it_

_To not burden those around you_

_Cause they are are the broken one who hide their pain_

_Living through the worst to clear someone's cloudy day_

_Making the best out of the impossible_

_To put a smile on when they feel the worst_

_Never fighting back when someone's pulling them down_

_Because they know that you have your own problems as well_

_But in the end it takes them to the darkest place_

_While you feel the sun's rays_

_And it's killing them slowly_

_In a facade you hide yourself from pain and feeling_

_Covering in an armor that can't be broken_

_Even when life's not fair you get over it_

_When you get compared to others you live through it_

_To not burden those around you_

_All the weight on their shoulders_

_To keep others happy brings them down _

_To a place of insanity_

_Giving all that they had left_

_Their organs and fulfilling all their promises_

_In the end left them dead_

_And you the one that drove them there_

_Not knowing until the end _

_That they couldn't live without their head and heart_

_Leaving you with the lifeless body that had run dry_

_Without a heartbeat inside_

_Hanging for that rope you accidentally tied_

Listening to this Jace was intrigued about who made this song as well as many others he found in a USB left on the desk. The voice was impeccable and would be a big hit in the record industry though he didn't know who it was. He had coached many of the famous and talented singers on the spotlight throughout the years bringing them on the map such as Magnus Bane.

"Helen!" Jace yelled through his office door to his secretary. "Yes" Helen answered popping her head around the door. "Did anyone come in here before I came to the office?" Jace asked. "No, the only person who came was you and your sister who only came yesterday for that matter," The blond girl replied in thought.

"Cancel all my meetings, I'm going out."

* * *

**Clary pov**

_They say I won't last a day in the real world _

_But they wouldn't last an hour in mine_

_Those shadows that haunt you in the real world_

_Killing you in mine_

_Oh Ohhh O-_

"Is that a new song?" Izzy asked yelling from the back of the parlor where her tattoo station was stenciling a tattoo design on the arm of Jordan who was a frequent customer. "Yes" Clary replied looking down at the progress on a tattoo design she was working.

'Ring'

Door opening a guy roughly 6'1 and full-fledged gold walked in. Eyes assessing his surrounding it seemed, landed on her looking curious as she continued to work in her tattoo station.

Clary was 5'4, with unruly red hair, bright forest green eyes, and freckles. Though at the very moment her hair was in a messy bun held up by a pencil, an old black band shirt she stole from her brother, ripped jeans covered in paint splatters, fishnets under that you could see through the jeans rips, and worn out black combat boots.

Out of the corner of her eye Clary could hear Kaelie the receptionist talking to the man "Are you here for an appointment?" Kaelie asked the guy politely. "No, I'm looking for my sister Izzy." The man relied looking at the blond. "She's in the back." Kaelie replied. "I can show you where it is if you need." Kaelie suggested. "No I'm good, I think I can find it myself thank you though" the blond man thanked turning away from the blond girl and walking toward the back of the tattoo parlor.

**Izzy pov**

"Done, now don't forget to-"Izzy started.

"I know, I know, you don't need to tell me again. I come here often enough." Jordan said cutting Izzy off. "Fine, now leave I need to clean up." Izzy replied jokingly pushing him out of his chair. "Oh, how you wound me." Jordan said with a smile getting up and leaving to go pay at the front desk.

Cleaning up her work space she got up to ask Kaelie who had the next appointment, but instead bumping into a familiar chest when trying to leave. "Hello, Izzy." Jace said looking down on her.


End file.
